


Don't Wake the Baby!

by Zairafuana



Series: The Ice Queen's Lover [7]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Jayce and lissandra's son, next gen fic, series au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3755698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlyn and Vi go to visit Jayce at his lab and get a very cold surprise.<br/>Future fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Wake the Baby!

Jayce sighed hot vapor as he smiled and leaned down, tucking in Sander next to the child's mother for an afternoon nap. His son yawned cutely before clinging to Lissandra's bosom sleepily. The child began to drift off, basking in the cold rolling off his mother. Jayce could only chuckle as the infant kicked at the blanket to allow more room for the cool air.

Jayce shook his head as he stood upright again, looking around his room and sighing. Everything had a layer of frost sitting on it. The very atmosphere seemed to grow dark and cold as Lissandra and Sander slept. Jayce scratched the back of his head at the sight before turning to leave and walk into his lab. He had some projects that he had to finish.  
He stepped up to his work desk and sat down before looking back, he had an easy view of his wife and child. He found this to be the easiest setup, both Sander and Lissandra were prone to freezing crankiness when prematurely woken up. It was these times that Jayce found it very peaceful to work on his quieter projects. It was quite relaxing to work at these times, it always seemed to go faster with his family over.

Sadly, not all peace lasts. As the defender began to work on a sheet of blueprints, the door to his lab was suddenly slammed open. The vibration made by the impact caused things to fall off shelves and clatter. Jayce's spine stiffened at the sound and he hurriedly looked over to his room. He saw Lissandra stirr slightly but not wake up. He gave a sigh of relief before raising his head to glare at his visitors. He was not surprised to see Piltover sheriff Caitlyn and her police brutality deputy Vi.

"Hey! Pretty boy, up and at 'em!" Vi's obnoxiously loud voice echoed through the lab.  
He frowned and stood up, whispering angrily at her, "Could you two be any louder? What do you need? The Jinx alarms have not gone off today." Caitlyn blinked slowly and was about to reply but Vi spoke up first.

"Why the heck you talkin' like that, Jayce?! Speak up, m-!" She was cut off by Jayce practically jumping over his desk and slamming his hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

"Would you keep your mouth shut, you mad woman...! You'll wake the baby!" The inventer hissed the words out quitely in panic. Confusion passed over Vi and Caitlyn's faces. Caitlyn blinked slowly, raising an eyebrow and speaking in her naturally quiet voice.

"Jayce? I did not know you were a father." Vi nodded in agreement, giving him a congratulating smack on the back with her massive gauntlet and making him stumble.

"Yeah, you ol' dog! Who's the lucky lady?!" A soft groan escaped from both Caitlyn and Jayce at the pink-haired woman's loud question, making Vi chuckle sheepishly. Jayce glared and was going to reply but could only swallow thickly as he saw ice begin to grow thickly along the walls of the lab. Panic spiked through him but he smiled anyway as Lissandra stepped into the room in her silk night gown and carrying a glaring Sander. Caitlyn and Vi's eyes widened in a mix of shock and horror at the sight of the evil ice witch. Jayce quickly tried to play down the whole situation.

"Hi Sweetheart! Sleep well?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sander belongs to me  
> Alternate way for vi to find out about Jayce and Liss


End file.
